Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum
"Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum" (roughly translating: "Off with her head, out with his guts!") is a brutal execution policy employed by the Hebbleskin Gang in numerous incarnations of the Gerosha universe in Dozerfleet Comics. Definition The policy dictates that all male prisoners deemed worthy of execution by the gang's leader must be formally executed, in a ceremonial and often public manner, in which the bowels are sliced open. Women are, likewise, to be publicly beheaded in a manner reminiscent of Anne Boleyn's execution. The heads are then collected, and skulls turned into museum gallery exhibits. While rarely ever depicted, this policy is often alluded to. Especially cruel executioners require their victims to be executed in the nude, for extra humiliation. Examples * In The Tragedy of Lord Zeras, the policy was first adopted by Lord Zeras after he escaped from Markus Mortikus, one of the first to advocate for the policy. When Markus kills Catalina by torturing and beheading her, Zeras escapes and steals a sword to eviscerate Markus with. It is this murder that makes Zeras more of a fugitive than he was to begin with, leading to his encounter with the Marlquaan. * In First Meethlites, Shortimo is threatened at one point with being eviscerated if imprisoned, as part of established Meethlite law on Metheel. * Blazarik in Rise of the Phaelites believes that the policy should be enacted on all green-skinned men and women, whether true Phaelite rebels or not. * When mainstream Meethlite culture began to abandon the practice, the Hebbleskin Gang retained it as a part of their heritage. They decided to utilize it on their most hated adversaries, or on the scientific experiments of their Phaelite rivals. Children of those experiments are especially in need of it, according to Hebbleskin doctrine. That their own "Meethexo" creations also count as biological "abominations" doesn't seem to matter. * In later renditions of The Battle for Gerosha, Shalia Flippo is threatened with it. * In Ciem, a subversion occurs. Gunner shoots Erin dead, but then collects her head afterward for Arfaas' trophy set. * In Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, Denny Levens invents Remotach pills specifically to help women working for the Phaelite cause subvert death by giving them a half hour to reattach themselves and be near-immune to bullets, something Candi utilizes in battle to fake out her captors. She trains for it in advance, testing out the pills' abilities by being voluntarily beheaded by Denny. She is beheaded by axe, guillotine, and samurai sword, on different occasions. All tests are successful. ** When captured, she gives some Remotach to Dolly so they can both live long enough to rescue Donte and overthrow Arfaas' reign in Evansville. ** Several male prisoners are eviscerated while Dolly frees other women in line from being sent to the chopping block, arming them to form a militia to overtake Arfaas' ship. * In Ciem 3 and Ciem: Condemnation, Candi Levens is subjected to it. ** And it is implied that Miriam and Marina also die this way. * In Ciem Tomorrow, it is revealed that Dolly is killed this way. Dana barely escapes this fate with help from the Gray Champion. * In Cataclysmic Horizons, Ameristani and Netheel regimes agree to this policy, at least in regards to execution of female political prisoners. Candi and Dolly are nearly executed this way. ** Several other women are described in advance of Candi and Dolly to have not been so fortunate in escaping. ** Donte and Miranda were about to be subjected to this treatment, but public energy field incineration was opted for. This allowed Ciem and Earwig an opportunity to rescue Donte. Miranda escapes with Jackrabbit's help in advance of Arfaas' big show. Special case * Min Loo's execution was not carried out by the Hebbleskin Gang, and is therefore treated as an example only by the Hebbleskins themselves. Her guillotine execution came about because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time: France during the Reign of Terror. Since her father would have also died by guillotine if not for dying aboard the ship, she is not a straight example. Non-Gerosha examples Astrabolo in Stationery Voyagers is also an avid believer in the heinous practice, even though he exists in a separate narrative with no continuity in common with the Hebbleskins. However, most Stationeries are difficult for him to keep pinned down long enough to execute in this manner. When he seizes control of Mantithian governments in Final Hope, Mantithians are subjected to this treatment regularly. * Vaneesa Abiyoti got the in-the-nude version of this treatment, with a rock being used as a chopping block, and inside a volcano. * Laura Herrante is executed this way numerous times, since her Crimson Owl status allows her to be constantly resurrected. Astrabolo begins to get wise when several of the female skulls in his collection begin looking a little too identical. See also * Hebbleskin Gang * Astrabolo * Lord Zeras Category: Gerosha mythology